Lean on Me
by everysonghasanending
Summary: Rachel Berry Winchester is the new girl at William McKinley high, and like every student she has secrets only if hers get out it won't it won't split up a couple or make you lose your best friend...No, hers were far worse. SPN/Glee crossover. T for Now.
1. The New Girl

**AN/ Just an idea I had for a fic, I hope you enjoy it because It's a cross-over with two of my favourite shows, Glee and Supernatural. Especially for the beginning of this fic Rachel is going to be extremely out of character but it kind of needs to be done for the story, hope you understand.**

**Plot- Rachel Berry Winchester is the new girl at William McKinley high, and like every student she has secrets only if hers get out it won't it won't split up a couple or make you lose your best friend...No, hers were far worse. **

**Pairings; Rachel/Puck Finn/Quinn Dean/Jo Sam/? Rachel and Quinn friendship**

Lean On Me

By 

Everysonghasanending 

Chapter One: **The New Girl**

Rachel sighed as she looked in the full length mirror of her new _pink _bedroom, she loved her uncle's but seriously, pink? _Were they fucking serious?_ _She was a hunter, hunters don't do pink, thank fuck I'll only have to up with this for a year, then I can join dad and Dean on the road. _

"Rach, sweetie you're going to be late for your first day at school" her Uncle Daniel's voice called from the stairs, shaking her from her thought.

"Yeah, I'm coming" she muttered, taking in her appearance one last time, the very short, shorts showing off her long tanned legs and her favourite pair of well-worn red cowboy boots, the tight black plunge top showing off just the right amount of cleavage and the loose leather waist coat to finish off the outfit, her very long chocolate hair was in loose curls and her make-up was simple yet effective, making her dark eyes look even darker, yes she was defiantly going to turn a few head today.

Grabbing her bag and sunglasses she walked down the stairs into the kitchen where her two gay Uncles sat at the breakfast table, Hiram looked over the top of his newspaper and sighed at her choice in outfit "Your dad isn't going to like you wearing that" he stated.

Rachel rolled her eyes "yeah well my dad aint here is he?"

Daniel sighed "Sweetheart he promised you he would come back and he will" he said with a comforting smile.

Rachel shrugged and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl "he can do what he likes, I'm going to school" she said placing a kiss on each of their cheeks before leaving the house.

Hiram smirked at his husband "You really going to let her go to school looking like that?"

Daniel shrugged letting out a little chuckle "she isn't my daughter" he said with a smile, making Hiram laugh loudly.

Outside Rachel smiled as she got into the driver's seat of her 66' Mustang Convertible, which was a gift from her dad, you know the usual 'sorry baby girl I'm leaving, but here's a car to make up for my absence.' Her smile grew as the engine of her baby roared into life, putting in a AC/DC cassette tape, _ah yes all the hits of mullet rock,_ Highway to Hell blasted through the speakers and tore out of driveway and down the street.

"Can you believe it were finally seniors!" Finn said excitedly to Puck as they walked down the halls, students jumping out of their way as they went.

Puck nodded in agreement with his friend "Yeah it's, but dude you sound like a fucking pussy" he stated.

Finn rolled his eyes "well we aint all 'badasses' like you Puck" he said sarcastically.

Puck smirked "too fucking right Hudson" he stated proudly before spotting Jacob Ben-Israel down the hall "Dude, there's Jewfro, let's slushie him" he said.

"Puck you don't have a slushie everyone" Finn pointed out.

Puck let out a low growl and looked around before snatching one off someone walking past "let's go" he said as him and Finn began stalking towards the creepy little guy.

Jacob didn't see it coming, and this made both Puck and Finn laugh "You should always expect a slushie facial!" Puck warned before walking off with Finn in toe.

"PUCKERMAN! HUDSON!" Principle Figgins voice echoed downed the hallway, both men turned slowly "My office NOW!"

Finn frowned and Puck growled "Thanks Puck" Finn said before rushing into the Figgins office, Puck soon followed.

Rachel pulled up next to black truck and got out and started walking towards to doors of the school, ignoring the wolf whistles and the 'hey baby, wanna hook up?' She came to a halt outside of a dumpster after hearing a whimper; cautiously she walked over, remembering that her elder brother Dean had told her to 'expect the unexpected' she peered in and saw a boy sat there "Oh my god! Are you okay?" she asked.

The guy jumped upon hearing someone's voice, he looked up and smiled sadly "Is there anyone around?" he asked.

Rachel looked around, she couldn't see anyone "no everyone's gone in" she stated.

The guy nodded "Good" he said standing up "grab this will ya" he said handing her his bag whilst he climbed back over "thank you" he said grabbing his bag off her.

"No problem, but why were you in the bin?" she asked.

"Princess, this is my punishment for being in glee club" he said dusting himself off.

Rachel frowned "that's awful, who did this to you?" she asked.

"Jocks, do you have spray?" he asked. Rachel nodded reaching into her bag and pulled out a bottle of body spray "thanks doll" he replied spraying himself fully. After handing her it back he looked her up and down "I have got to say, I am loving the outfit, very rock chick."

Rachel smirked "name's Rachel" she said extending her hand.

"Kurt" he replied shaking her hand, before linking arms with her "I take it your new?" she nodded "Don't worry doll I'll look after you" he said as they walked into William McKinley High, turning heads as they went.

Kurt dropped her off at reception before heading to his history class, promising to meet her at lunch, she walked over to the desk and smiled at the elderly woman behind the desk, whom in return took one look at her and tutted, _fucking bitch! _"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Rachel Berry Winchester, I just transferred here" she replied sharply.

The woman looked through some files and nodded "take a seat over there, Principle Figgins will be out in a minute."

Rachel nodded and sat down in the plastic chairs opposite the reception desk. Soon the door opened and two guys walked out, one of them tall and lanky yet was quite handsome but the second one took her breath away, he wasn't as tall as the other one but he had the most amazing muscles, the greenest eyes and the most badass haircut ever, she smirked as he stopped and winked at her, he was about o say something when the woman behind the desk coughed "Mr Puckerman go to your class" she said sternly.

"Catch ya later babe" he said with a wink before leaving.

Rachel couldn't think of anything to say so she just smirked again, _fucking hell! _"Rachel, you can go in now" the woman said from behind the desk.

Puck took another look back "Fucking hell! Did you see her?" he asked.

Finn smiled and nodded "she sure is pretty" he stated.

Puck was in shock "Pretty! Pretty? You need your eyes tested dude, that girl is a Goddess!"

Finn laughed "I have a girlfriend ya know?"

"Doesn't mean you can't look" he stated.

"Whatever, let's get to class" Finn said.

Twenty minutes later Rachel and Principle Figgins came out of the office and walked over to a pregnant blonde girl "Ah Miss Fabray, I trust you will take good care of our new student" he said.

The girl nodded and smiled at Rachel before walking into the now empty hall "I'm Quinn by the way" she said smiling.

Rachel smiled back "Rachel Berry Winchester" she informed Quinn formally whilst holding out her hand.

Quinn laughed and shook it "It's nice to meet you, let's see your time table" she said. Rachel reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper then handed it to Quinn who looked at it a minute before smiling "Oh goody we have History and Biology together...erm you have Gym with Santana and Brittany, Maths with Finn, that's my boyfriend, father of my baby, then English with Mercedes, Matt and Mike and finally you have music and homeroom with Puck." She said before handing it her back.

"Thanks, so we got history now?" she asked.

Quinn nodded "yeah it's just down the hall and you're in luck no one wants to sit with me so there's a seat spare" she said with a hint of sadness.

"Why would no one want to sit with you?" Rachel asked.

Quinn pointed to her swollen stomach before placing a loving hand on it "I use to be top of the social ladder and a total bitch to top it all off, then I joined glee at first I admit it was to spy and try and split them up but I actually enjoyed it, it was fun, then I got pregnant and kicked off the cheerio's taking me right to the bottom of the food chain."

Rachel offered her a sympathetic smile "I'm sorry to hear that Quinn, people shouldn't judge you like that."

"Thank you Rach that means a lot to me" Quinn replied smiling before stopping in front of a door "This is our history class" she said before entering.

Forty minutes later the two girls came out of the classroom giggling "You didn't!" Quinn said in disbelief.

Rachel smirked whilst nodding proudly "Yup, I hear he can't have children anymore" she said finishing off the story about how she had been kicked out of her previous school.

Quinn laughed some more but the laugh was cut short when the freezing cold mixture hit her face, surprising her and Rachel. Rachel shook off the shock when she heard two guys laughing, walking away; Rachel clenched her fists and turned on her heel "Hey! Dick Shit!" she shouted down the hallway, making the two boys stop and the rest of the hall way go silent.

The guy who threw the slushie smirked at her "What is it beautiful?"

Rachel growled and stalked up to him "You think that's funny! She's pregnant you bastard!" she pretty much yelled.

The guy narrowed his eyes at her, he towered her but she didn't care, fuck she had faced werewolf's, vampires and demons, she could handle this jackass "Do you know who you're talking to Bitch?" he snapped.

Rachel scoffed "Yeah a fucking Jackass, who gets his kicks by tormenting a pregnant girl, you're fucking disgusting" she spat; she felt pure disgust towards the guy. The guy growled and inched towards her, she knew what he was going to do "You lay one finger on me, I'll fucking pound you to the ground!" She threatened.

The man scoffed and was about to inch closer when his friend pulled him away and he they walked away "This isn't over!" he called over his shoulder.

Rachel didn't reply to the warning she just walked back over to Quinn, who was now crying "Oh sweetie don't cry that guy is a jackass." Rachel soothed.

Quinn threw her arms around Rachel and hugged her tight "No one has ever stood up for me like that, thank you" she cried into her new best friends shoulder.

Rachel smiled "that's what friends do, now let's go get you cleaned up."

Quinn nodded then groaned "I don't have a change of clothes" she sobbed, _damn hormones. _

Rachel thought for a second "You have a free now?" she asked and Quinn nodded "Okay we're going back to mine." She said taking Quinn's hand and walking out of the school towards her mustang.

"Nice car" Quinn said smiling.

Rachel nodded "Thanks, me and my dad did it up before he left."

Quinn was curious "Left?" she asked getting into the passenger's side.

Rachel simply shrugged "My family's life is hugely fucked up, but maybe I'll tell you the story sometime."

When they got back to school, Quinn had showered and changed into one of Rachel Led Zepplin concert tees, the story about the new girl standing up to bully and McKinley's biggest asshole, Dave Karovsky was the only thing anyone was talking about.

Quinn had asked Rachel to walk her to her math class, which she did, for some reason Quinn felt a lot safer with Rachel. After dropping Quinn off Rachel walked down the hall towards her music class, which she was late for, _great fucking start Rach! _She opened the door and the woman looked down her glasses at her "Hi I'm Rachel I'm new."

"You're late" the teacher stated "Take a seat next to Puck over there" she said pointing towards the Mohawk guy she had seen earlier, _ah so he's the Puck Quinn was on about. _

She nodded and walked over to where puck was sat, guitar in hand "hey" she said standing in front of him.

Puck heard the voice and started to look up, starting at her feet, _Wow cowboy boots, _his eyes travelled up her leg, _fuck her legs are just...wow! _Then up her upper-body, _nice rack, _and finally up to her face, _wow she's so fucking hot!_ Realising he hadn't said anything he cursed himself then smirked "hey."

Rachel smiled down at him "So I'm guessing you play" she said whist putting her bag down.

Puck chuckled "whatever gave you that idea babe?" he said sarcastically.

This made Rachel laugh as well, _Fuck! Her laugh is amazing! _"I'm Rachel Winchester" she greeted smiling.

Yet another smirk crept onto Pucks face "As in the rifle?" he asked. Rachel nodded proudly; she loved her last name it was _fucking badass_ "That's a badass last name babe."

Rachel smiled "Yup, now I know your real name aint Puck, so you gonna grace me with your full one?" she asked.

Puck laughed, _this girl is fucking awsome! _"Noah Puckerman" he said.

Rachel raised an eyebrow "Noah? You Jewish?" she asked. Puck nodded and she smiled brightly "me too" she said showing him her Star of David necklace, which made him smirk.

Rachel and Puck spent the remainder of the music class chatting and ignoring the teacher, even when she would shout at them for not paying attention and finally the bell went and the pair walked out of the classroom and started walking down the hall "So, fancy coming out with me on Saturday?" he suddenly asked.

Rachel stopped and looked up with him "what?" she asked making sure she had just heard him right.

Puck felt himself become nervous, _fucking hell Puckerman, get a grip! _He was never nervous when it came to women "I asked if you wanted to go out on Saturday?" he repeated.

"Good, that's what I thought you said" she stated before looking up and smiling at him "I'd love to Noah."

With her words Puck found himself smiling, actually smiling, not a smirk but a genuine smile, _fucking hell _"awsome" he said looking down at his watch "Ah fuck, I've got football practise, but I'll pick you up at 7?" he asked.

Rachel nodded "Yeah I gotta get to Biology, I'll see you later" she said before leaving, Puck watched her go, smiling to himself whilst admiring her ass in those god damned tiny shorts.

Rachel was thankful when the lunch bell rang and headed over to her locker where she had agreed to meet Quinn "Hey Rach!" she chirped as Rachel neared her locker.

"Hey Q" she smiled back opening her locker to put her books in "So, what's the food like in this place?"

Quinn chuckled "It's all right I suppose" she shrugged linking arms with Rachel "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Good, you can come baby shopping with me" she said happily as they entered the cafeteria, Rachel took in her surroundings and immediately saw the different cliques "Rach?" Quinn asked reaching for a salad.

Rachel shook away her thoughts "Sorry" she apologised "yeah, sure. Sounds fun" she replied reaching for a salad of her own and a bottle of water "not that I'm complaining or anything Q but you've only just met me are you sure you don't want to ask one of your other friends?"

Quinn sighed sadly and shook her head "I don't really have friends. I use to when I was Queen B around here but not anymore."

Rachel genuinely felt sorry for the girl; squeezing her hand in comfort "I'm looking forward to it!" she said smiling and Quinn's face lit up.

"Really?" she asked sitting down at an empty table.

"Hell yeah, when I was on the road with my dad and Dean I never got to go shopping" she spoke before taking a sip of her water "so what do you need?"

Quinn thought for a moment "well, honestly, everything. Although I don't have much money since my parents kicked me out" she frowned.

Rachel frowned as well "They kicked you out? That doesn't seem fair."

Quinn laughed and shook her head "yeah well they're asses" she said making Rachel laugh loudly "So you say you're living with your uncles?" she asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yup, well at least until my dad comes back, if he comes back."

Quinn gave her a sympathetic smile "where's your mom?" she asked.

"She died when I was a baby."

"Oh god Rach I'm so sorry!" Quinn quickly apologised feeling herself becoming ashamed.

Rachel quickly waved her off "oh please, you weren't to know" she smiled "anyway it was a long time ago" she sighed. That was the truth her mother had died when she was 6 months old according to her father and as harsh as it sounded she wouldn't grieve over someone who she never truly knew.

"Hey dolls" Kurt smiled as he sat down at the table.

"Hey" Rachel smiled "How are you doing now?" she asked referring to the incident this morning.

Kurt scoffed "apart from smelling like trash, great!" he smirked making the girls laugh but his smile fell when he saw Quinn's outfit "oh Hunnie what are you wearing?"

Quinn rolled her eyes "Well I had a little run in with Karofsky early and Rachel was kind enough to take me back to hers to change" she smiled at Rachel.

"I know but, a Led Zepplin tee?" he cringed.

"Hey! What's wrong with Zep?" Rachel asked with mock hurt in her voice.

Kurt shrugged "It's just so grungy" he stated "doll I like your outfit today but I think we should take you shopping" he said and Quinn nodded eagerly.

"Oh! We are going shopping tonight, you should come Kurt" Quinn stated and Kurt nodded in agreement.

Rachel sighed in defeat "Okay fine, you win."

Quinn and Kurt cheered giving each other a high five "hon when I'm finished with you the guys will be falling over their feet to get to you!"

Rachel chuckled and shook her head, _make-over's? Seriously Rachel? I have been around normal people way to long._

**Okay so there is the first chapter of my Glee/Supernatural cross over or Super Glee as I like to call it, hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**


	2. When Things Go Bump in the Night

**AN: Guys can I just say I am in love with you all! Your reviews are amazing and really do encourage me to write more so please keep them coming! Love you all! **

Lean On Me 

By 

Everysonghasanending 

Chapter Two: **When things go bump in the night. **

Rachel grunted as she crumpled to the floor in pain as the Rugaru threw her against the wall, she was sure she cracked a few ribs "Damn it" she cussed struggling to stand up against the pain, she looked up to see Rugaru, who was also known as Josh Flemming, the friendly orthodontist devour what was left of his wife, noticing that he was almost finished, she quickly looked around for her blow torch, not noticing that he was about to pounce on her, which took her completely by surprise and ended up hitting her hand on the corner of the coffee table causing a low groan to escape her lips. It took all her might and strength to stop him from biting her and that's when she noticed to blow torch; it had rolled under the table. Taking one of her hands from his neck, she reached for the weapon eventually grabbing it and firing it in the direction of his face.

The Rugaru recoiled screaming as the fire quickly burned away at his face, Rachel fired the weapon again, this time setting fire to his body and she watched the creature fall to ground in cries of anguish until the room fell silent. Remembering her brother Dean's advice she made sure the thing was dead before she turned her back. Before she left the scene she made sure that nothing could be traced back to her, last thing she needed was to get sloppy, dad would have her hide. Well her dad would of had her hide regardless if he knew she was hunting by herself.

As she stumbled back to her car she kept cursing the pain that shot through her body in waves "fuck! Fuck! Fucking Rugaru!" he shouted. Once she was in her car she sighed and turned on the engine then looked at her watch, _4.30am, great gotta be up in 2 hours. _

She arrived home 10 minutes later and snuck up to her room, where she stripped off to her underwear and then took two pain killers before getting into her bed.

"Anyone seen Rach today?" Puck asked looking around the cafeteria.

Quinn shook her head and did the rest of the table "She wasn't in history"

"Or gym" Santana said.

Puck frowned "she aint been in all morning" he stated.

"I'm sure she's fine Puck" Finn offered.

Puck was not convinced, ever since Monday they had been texting one and other, yes texting not sexting and he hadn't had one text today "whatever" he mumbled.

"There she is" Kurt stated, which got Puck's attention "Rach! Over here!" he called getting their attention.

Rachel looked over and smiled before walking over to her friends "hey guys" she said sitting down wincing at the pain that shot through her body, this did not go unnoticed.

Quinn placed a hand on her friends shoulder "sweetie you okay?" she asked.

Rachel forced a pain-free smile and nodded "just peachy" she lied; the pain was fucking nearly unbearable.

Quinn then noticed the large bruise on the side of her face which made her gasp "Oh My god Rach! How'd you get that!" she shouted getting the tables attention.

Puck grabbed her head so he could see the painful black bruise; this caused her to wince "sorry" he muttered "How the fuck you get that babe?"

She shook her head "It's not a big deal okay" she stated.

"Did Karovsky do this! I heard him threaten you after you stuck up for me" Quinn stated in shock, Puck felt anger boil over him as Quinn said that, _nobody hit's Puck's girl! _

Rachel scoffed "oh please, I can handle that fucktard any day" she stated.

Puck chuckled, this was totally his kind of girl "well how'd you get so banged up?" he pressed, he wanted to know how she got the bruises, see if he needed to kill anyone.

"It's kind of embarrassing, you see I broke into my uncles liquor cabinet and well karma caught up with me and I ended up falling down the stairs" she lied.

Everyone seemed to believe her but it wasn't without some disapproving looks "That's why you shouldn't drink" Mercedes stated "at least not alone."

Rachel chuckled "If you knew my family you would as well."

Rachel's head hit the steering wheel as soon as closed the door to her car, reaching over she opened the passenger's glove compartment and pulled out a tub of pain killers and popped out two, quickly taking them with a bottle of water.

She closed her eyes as her head hit the steering wheel again, feeling some relief as the pills got to work, then her phone went off, shifting through her bag she pulled out her blackberry, a gift from her brother Sam, she hadn't seen him for three years, ever since he went off to college, yet he never missed a birthday or Christmas unlike her father and other brother Dean.

"What?" she barked down the phone.

"_Whoa there princess, who got your panties in a twist?" a voice chuckled down the line. _

Rachel sat up further in her seat "Dean?"

"_Yeah princess it's me, just thought I'd ring and check up on you, see how your first day was." _

Rachel scoffed "Funny seeing how my first day was four days ago."

"_Really? Shit I'm sorry Rach, me and dad have been tied up in a hunt, we would have called sooner." _

"Ah right, so you've spent two weeks on a hunt, getting sloppy there Deano?"

"_Dammit Rachel! You know I would have called if I could have" _

"Really? Because Sam still finds time to call me at least once a week, even with all the studying, exams and his social life he still has time for his little sister."

"_Yeah well Sam isn't part of this family anymore, not after he just up and left us." _

Rachel laughed at this "Left? Seriously Dean! You and dad gave him no fucking choice!"

"_I don't have to listen to this, I'm going." _

"Yeah just leave like you always do Dean, maybe you go to a bar, find some pretty blonde whore and fuck her brains out!" she shouted before slamming her phone shut.

Rachel was pissed to say the least and she could think to do in a place like this was to find a bar, get drunk and get laid, _fuck I am so much like Dean! _

Saturday night had finally come around and Rachel was extremely nervous, she had changed her outfit at least ten times and had actually called Santana for help and now she was literally emptying her wardrobe trying to find a pair of ripped skinny jeans, which Santana had suggested "Ah fuck! Where are you?" she muttered to herself, before opening another draw "Ah-ha! Bingo" she said pulling the jeans out of the draw and quickly put them on and then pulled on a maroon coloured tank top and finished the outfit off with a pair of 5inch heels and her leather biker jacket.

"Rachel Hunnie! There is a very handsome young man at the door for you!" Her uncle Daniel called up the stairs.

Rachel groaned "Yeah one second!" she called back quickly checking her hair and make-up in the mirror before grabbing her bag and leaving the room, she practically ran down the stairs, past her uncles and grabbed onto Puck's hand dragging him out of the door "I'll be back before 1" she called back.

"Bye sirs" Puck shouted back before they closed the front door.

The pair climbed into Puck's truck and smiled at each other "What's with the rush?" he asked amused.

Rachel let out a chuckle "My uncle's are under strict instruction to report back to my father and brother about anyone I date, so I was simply saving you from Question Time with Noah Puckerman."

Puck let out a laugh and nodded then leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek "You look amazing by the way" he said smiling.

Rachel smiled and blushed a little "you don't look to bad yourself" she replied "So where are we going?" she asked.

Puck smirked and turned the key in the ignition "You're gonna have to wait and see baby" he said before reversing off the drive.

They drove for about two hours until they came to a small classic biker style bar, Rachel recognised it but she couldn't put her finger on where she'd seen it before, they walked in, hand in hand and then it dawned on her, she knew who owned this place "Noah I don't think we should be here" she said looking around, yep this was a hunters bar.

Puck squeezed her hand "babe don't worry about it" he said smiling.

Rachel sighed "can't we just go and get a pizza or something?" she asked wanted to get out before someone recognised her.

Puck looked down at her and knew something was up, he could see the worry in her eyes and he caved, smiling he nodded "sure thing babe."

Rachel smiled brightly and began to drag him towards the door when a voice called out "Rachel Isobel Berry Winchester!"

She groaned and put on a big smile before turning "hi Ellen" she said sheepishly.

The elder woman put down the crate she had been carrying and walked over to Rachel pulling her into a tight hug "It's been a long time baby girl!" she stated happily.

Rachel returned her hug before pulling away "yeah it's been a while" she agreed before throwing Puck a smile.

Ellen glanced at Puck and raised an eyebrow "Who's that?" she asked.

"Ellen this is my er-friend Puck. Puck this is Ellen my godmother" Rachel introduced and Puck out stretched his hand for her to shake, which she did.

"Ma'am" he greeted with a short nod.

Ellen gave her famous half grin before shaking her head "nice hawk" she chuckled before walking back to the bar.

"Did she just dis the hawk?" he asked in hushed tones and Rachel had to bite her lip from laughing.

"Having a drink?" Ellen called getting their attention and the couple walked over sitting down at the bar stools.

Rachel smiled warmly "just a coke please Ellen."

Ellen nodded "And you?" she asked Puck.

Puck cleared his throat "just a beer" he said in a deeper tone voice and Rachel guessed it was to make him sound older.

Ellen eyed him suspiciously "got ID?" she asked placing her hands on her hips an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Yes ma'am." Puck reached for his wallet and pulled out his licence before handing it to her.

She took the card and examined it closely "Ash! What have I told you about selling fake ID to high school students!" she shouted to the guy with the mullet stood at the pool table.

"Erm, sorry El!" he called back.

"Nice try" she said throwing the piece of card back at Puck and Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

Puck frowned and looked at Rachel through narrowed eyes which quickly shut her up "I'll have a coke as well" he mumbled miserable.

Rachel ran her hand down his arm and smiled at him "It was kind of funny" she stated with a smirk.

Puck scoffed "Babe I just got totally owned by your god mom in a room full of people" he stated moodily and Rachel laughed more. Puck couldn't help but smile at her laugh; she had an amazing laugh and the way her eyes shone, _fuck get a grip Puckerman you've only just met this broad. _

"I'm not a broad" Rachel chuckled

Puck looked at her shocked, had he spoke out loud by mistake? He did that sometime but this time he was like 99% sure he had only thought it "what?" she asked.

"How did you know I called you a broad?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow confused "you just said it" she chuckled.

Puck shook his head "No. I thought it but I didn't say it out loud" he answered watching as an almost scared look crossed over her face "Rach you okay?"

Rachel nodded and forced a smile "Yeah, erm Puck I'm really sorry but I'm not feeling so well could you please take me home?" she asked.

"Erm yeah sure, but you sure you're alright?" he asked slightly worried.

"I just have a headache" she lied.

"Okay then let's go" Puck smiled standing up.

"Going so soon?" Ellen asked a little disappointed.

Rachel smiled sweetly hugging the woman tightly "I'm not feeling so good" she said seeing Ellen's brow furrow.

Ellen nodded and smiled "okay you go rest sweetie but you come and see me again soon. Jo will be ecstatic!"

Rachel nodded "I will" she promised before walking to the door.

"Bye ma'am" Puck smiled slightly before following Rachel out the door.

As soon as Rachel got home she ran up to her room ignoring her uncle's questions, closing the door behind her she sank against it pulling out her cell, she shakily dialled a number and put the phone to her ear.

"_Hey Rach" _

Rachel was silent again for a moment as a tear escaped down her cheek _"Rachel?" _

"Sammy-I-erm _*sniff*_ It's happening again."

**Okay there's the second chapter guys, sorry it's short but it's had a lot of action! Next one up soon! Keep reviewing!**


End file.
